


Homecoming

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank waits for Gerard to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> kink_bingo: roleplay/au (master/slave)

Frank scrubbed hard at the stain on the carpet in the living room, making soapy suds foam up on the floor. The stain had been there before, but he really wanted everything to look perfect. The dishes were all sparkling and stacked neatly, and all the towels and curtains had been washed, and the hard floors were spotless. This stain was the only thing left.

He decided to let the soap soak in a bit, hopefully work its magic on the old stain, and double-check the rest of the house while he waited. He fluffed a few throw pillows, straightened a winter coat on its hanger, and turned all of the coffee mugs so their handles were facing the same direction, and then returned to the living room.

He sighed down at the stain and sunk to his knees to blot up the soap and water. Gerard probably wouldn't even notice. Frank still wanted everything to be perfect.

As he threw away the used paper towels, Frank glanced up at the clock and did a mental calculation of time zones and airport traffic jams. He estimated maybe half an hour. Time enough to take the trash out, light a candle or two in the bedroom, and get in position.

Frank stripped off his clothes once he was back inside, folding his jeans neatly in the closet and tossing his t-shirt into the laundry hamper, and went back out to the living room. He knelt down in the middle of the room, facing the front door, and crossed his wrists behind his back, settling into the position. The metal bracelets he always wore around his wrists clicked together and he was starting to think about the logistics of cuffing himself before Gerard got home when he was interrupted by his cell phone beeping.

It was the Gerard-specific beep, and Frank lifted his head, concerned. Gerard didn't usually call or text before coming home. He liked to keep Frank a little uncertain; he liked Frank to be prepared. His phone beeped again, signaling a second text message, and Frank rose smoothly to his feet.

He hurried over to his phone and checked the messages. The first said, _flight delayed. won't be home until late. don't wait up_. And the second said, simply, _miss you_.

Frank didn't bother replying. He sighed heavily and went around the house again to turn off all the lights. The steady flames of two candles greeted him in the bedroom, and he flopped down on the bed, face-first, so he wouldn't have to see them. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He wasted a little bit of time reading by candlelight, but the dim, flickering glow made his eyes hurt and he gave up quickly. He set the book aside and blew out the candles, and then turned on his stomach, on top of the covers, and fumbled around in the dark for the little clips that hooked his bracelets to the bed frame. This, at least, could still be perfect for Gerard.

It was easy to slip into subspace with his arms cuffed and immobile, and the darkness surrounding his naked body, even without Gerard there to guide him. Frank wanted to stay awake until Gerard came home, but he had no idea how long that would be, and closing his eyes was altogether too tempting. Gerard had said not to wait up, anyway. That could even be considered a command.

Frank didn't know how much time had passed when he felt a cold hand creep up the back of his thigh. He jolted awake, sucking in a breath that wasn't quite a gasp, and blinked his eyes open, searching for Gerard.

"Don't move," Gerard said quietly. Frank relaxed again, rubbing his cheek contentedly on the pillow, and waited for Gerard to do something. "Fucking missed you," Gerard continued, still stroking Frank's thigh.

"Missed you too, sir," Frank whispered.

"You waited for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Such a perfect boy," Gerard said, and Frank smiled at the praise. "Nobody's as perfect as you. If only they knew, Frankie, they'd be so jealous of me. But you're mine, and nobody gets to have you like this except for me."

"Only you, sir," Frank agreed happily. "Welcome home."

Gerard's hand disappeared from Frank's thigh, and he listened to the distinctive sounds of Gerard taking off his clothes, reveling in the familiarity of it. When Gerard crawled up over Frank on the bed, Frank felt the soft brush of bare skin. He spread his legs automatically for Gerard to kneel between them.

"How did you plan to greet me?" Gerard asked, reaching over to the nightstand for the lube Frank had laid out.

"In the living room," Frank replied. "On my knees, waiting for you."

Gerard ruffled Frank's hair affectionately. "And you wouldn't have moved until I touched you, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Such an amazing boy," Gerard breathed, bending low to kiss the back of Frank's neck. "So glad you're mine, Frankie."

"I'm so glad I'm yours, sir," Frank answered. Everywhere Gerard touched him radiated comforting warmth, and Frank preened under Gerard's attentions.

The next thing Frank heard was the familiar _snick_ of the tube cap opening, and the wet sound of Gerard squirting the lube into his hand. Frank grinned and shifted his weight, tilting his hips to give Gerard easier access. Gerard slid two slick fingers easily into Frank's ass, slowly but without pause, and quickly added a third when Frank relaxed around the intrusion.

"I missed you so much," Gerard said.

"Oh, please, sir, I missed you too, please," Frank gasped. Gerard twisted his fingers, crooking them deliberately, and Frank spread his legs wider.

"Are you ready, Frankie? Want to show me how much you missed me?"

"Yes, please!"

Gerard drew his fingers out and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock, only slick from the excess lube Gerard smeared over himself, and he pushed in steadily, ignoring Frank's muffled cry. He didn't stop until his hips were flush against Frank's ass, and then he curled his body over Frank's back and breathed harshly on Frank's neck. Frank turned his head to the side and Gerard kissed the corner of his jaw.

"Missed you so much, Gee, please," Frank whispered. "Fucking love you."

"I'm not leaving you that long again, Frank, I promise," Gerard whispered back. "Can't fucking stand it."

Frank pressed his ass back against Gerard's cock, taking him ever so slightly deeper. He let out a low moan and rolled his shoulders to ease the remaining tension in his back. "Please fuck me, sir, please."

Gerard stretched his arms out over Frank's, slipping a finger of each hand between Frank's wrists and the elegant cuffs. "You fucking love these, don't you?"

Frank clenched his hands into tight fists and then relaxed them quickly, stretching out his fingers. "Yes, fuck yes, sir, please—"

"Shhhh," Gerard cut him off. Frank fell immediately silent. He kissed the back of Frank's head.

Frank tried to control his breathing. The weird calmness of subspace had taken over his mind again, but Gerard had him so wound up that Frank knew he wouldn't last long. But he suspected Gerard wouldn't last long either. He bore down on Gerard's cock and startled him into action.

Gerard's hips jerked forward in an instinctive thrust and he moaned loudly in Frank's ear.

"Yes, please, sir, please," Frank gasped.

Gerard picked up a rhythm from that first thrust and started moving slowly, carefully, gently. It took all of Frank's willpower not to force the pace faster; slow was what Gerard wanted right now. Gerard set the pace, and that was what he wanted. Frank let his desires come out through his pleading, let the rough break in his voice do the convincing, and after a few minutes, it seemed to work.

Gerard sped up steadily, keeping his motions smooth and controlled, and Frank had no idea how Gerard managed so much control over his body. The comforter was warm and a little scratchy beneath him, rubbing just on this side of too hard on Frank's trapped erection, and he felt like he was going to explode. And yet Gerard kept fucking him, like nothing was wrong.

"Please, Gee, please, sir, let me come, please, I need to come," Frank begged, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Gerard's pace faltered. He slid his hands over Frank's arms, coming back to press down on his shoulders. The position didn't last long; Gerard quickly moved his hands to Frank's hips, lifting him up a little and dragging him backwards, pulling Frank's arms into a stretch.

"Not until I do," Gerard gasped. The once-steady motion of his hips was beginning to turn erratic, and Frank listened closely to the rhythm of Gerard's breaths, trying to gauge how close he was.

Frank moaned desperately, throwing his head back as far as he could. One of Gerard's hands slid around Frank's side, pressing firmly on his stomach and then lower, closing into a fist around Frank's cock. The sudden stimulation almost set Frank off; he gasped loudly, unable to contain the automatic jerk of his hips.

Gerard growled into his ear. "Not until I come, Frank," he repeated sternly, and Frank nodded. He knew he wouldn't have long to wait.

Frank knew Gerard pretty well, and sure enough, Gerard came with a loud cry only a few moments later. He yanked Frank back against him, holding him tight enough to leave the soft bruises Frank craved. Gerard kept thrusting his hips through his orgasm, only slowing once he'd completely spilled into Frank's ass and his cock had started to soften.

Frank panted down at the pillow, nearly spent from the shared sensation of Gerard coming, but then Gerard relaxed his grip on Frank's cock and stroked him firmly. Frank didn't even try to control the quick thrust of his hips; he was seconds away from coming, himself, and now that he had permission, there was no reason to wait.

Gerard's lips found Frank's ear and he nipped sharply at Frank's earlobe when Frank started to come. Frank cried out, a softer echo of Gerard's cry, and twisted as much as he could to smash his lips messily against Gerard's. He tasted blood and felt the sudden tingling in his lower lip, which was probably going to swell by tomorrow.

Gerard leaned around to kiss him soundly as Frank's erratic twitchiness melted into a sated, tired slump. Frank could feel a wet spot beneath him but he didn't care; Gerard was home and kissing him and it was as perfect as he'd hoped.

Frank sighed into the kiss and turned over as much as he could with his wrists still fasted to either corner of the headboard. Gerard reached up to undo the clips for him. He massaged the reddened areas with his thumbs.

Frank eventually pulled back enough to whisper, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? There's a glass of water on the nightstand."

Gerard chuckled and maneuvered them beneath the covers. "I'm so fucking jetlagged, Frankie, I just need to sleep. And I need you to sleep with me."

Frank snuggled in against Gerard's chest, comforted by the weight of Gerard's arm around his waist, and the gentle press of his fingertips at the small of his back. He kissed Gerard's cheek and smiled. "Yes, sir."

  
 _fin_.


End file.
